My Savior Part 2: Unos
by orange01-aislin
Summary: The title is also 'Canal de la Reina' inspired. Read Chapter 1 for the real information. If you can't understand, read My Savior Part 1 first...
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction  
Vocabulary: Unos **

1) Filipino: calamidad o problema

2) English: calamity or problems

Why 'Unos'?

Eponine's life was a total mess, so Courfeyrac helps her. A letter comes from Enjolras' folks, asking him to come home to meet his new fiancée. His friends know that he wants to stay single 'til death so a light bulb glows as Jean Prouvaire suggests for Eponine to play as Enjolras' mistress. But then, something happens…

**RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED IN 'MY SAVIOR PART I: DAIGDIG NG PAGDARAHOP'**

"Fancy seeing you here Inspector Javert." Eponine spat. Javert shot her a glare.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Marius, we've got to help her." Courfeyrac said in an urgent tone.

"What-" Enjolras sighed. "Alright, you can stay here. I can't help her, I have battle plans to work on."

"That is so like Marius. See, he's my neighbour. Maybe he hasn't introduced himself because she was too shy."

_When will something new happen around here?_ Courfeyrac thought as he looked around.

"Mark my words Enjolras, the day will come when you will badly need each other." Courfeyrac swore.

"Watch where I'm going…" He said in a deep voice. He head out and slammed the door. Eponine was still clinging to Courfeyrac.

Gavroche hit her hand. "Leave me alone!"

Marius stared at him as if he had 100 heads. "Eponine? To work in that bar? Have you gone crazy?"

"See what you're trying to do? Trying to bring our own daughter into a house of sin?" Thenardiess said angrily.

Azelma stopped and slapped him. "WHAT? You think you can treat me as if I were Rebecca?" She continued to spin him around.

"YOU WENT WITH NICHOLAS LAST NIGHT! I FOLLOWED YOU INTO A ROOM! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME!" Gavroche cried.

Thenardier looked at him. "Be quiet." He turned to look at Eponine. "You'll go with Azelma tonight."

"I'm the father around here so I decide on what to do with my own children." Thenardier yelled.

Thenardiess looked at the sky briefly. "Oh God, what's happening to us? God, what's happening to our family? Oh God…"


	2. All You Wanted By Michelle Branch

A/N: FINALLY! I have posted these chapters. I'm combining ideas of my editors so here.

Rachael and Caitlin – Thank you so much for helping me with the story.

Fatima – your reviews inspire me. Thank you so much. ï

To the reader, just tell me what you think. In the next chapter, there's a scene where they'll drink cappuccino in front of the fireplace. I don't know whom to believe. Was there cappuccino back then? If none, so sue me! Anyway, here it goes

**- x -**

**Chapter 2: All You Wanted By Michelle Branch**

"One must not be afraid to face things."

**- x -**

**AT THE CABARET**

"Azelma, where are we?" Eponine clung to her sister as they made their way through a sea of faces.

"At the cabaret, where do you think?" Azelma replied, searching the crowd for her friends. At the far end of the room, a tall and thin girl with beautiful blonde hair waved them over.

"Eponine, this is Rebecca and Nicolette," Azelma introduced.

"Salut," Eponine smiled.

"So, have you come to join us?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I'm just here to replace Gavroche," Eponine clarified.

"Why? What happened to him?"

"He eloped...I have no idea," Azelma interjected.

Rebecca eyed Eponine critically. "Why don't you want to be a dancer?" _And I don't think Marius would like it._ She thought.

Eponine shrugged. "I don't know how to dance."

"That's all right, your sister's here to teach you. Right, 'Zelma?" Rebecca smiled, draping an arm over Eponine's shoulders.

"Well..." Eponine tugged at a strand of hair.

**- x -**

For the next few hours, Azelma and her friends danced, while Eponine watched, rather awed at their seemingly unquenchable energy. When they stopped for a break every now and then, Azelma was treated to drinks by various patrons. Eponine couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the attention her sister was getting.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle!" A nearby voice caught Eponine's attention. She turned around and saw a handsome and not seemingly drunk man standing over her.

"Might I interest you in a drink? Chardonnay? Bordeaux, perhaps?" He smiled leeringly.

"No thank you," Eponine said quietly.

The man leaned closer to her, and Eponine could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Come, chèrie!" He coaxed. "Surely one drink can't hurt"

"I have to go." Eponine rose hurriedly and began to walk away, but she felt a large hand close over her arm. The man pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely on the mouth. Eponine struggled against him, beating his chest with her fists, and finally managed to wrestle herself from his grip. Enraged, she struck a blow that sent the drunk reeling. Then she ran out the door.

Azelma and her friends had witnessed the scene.

"Eponine, wait!" Azelma called. "Where are you going?"

Eponine ran outside. With her head down and her eyes blurry with tears, she could barely see where she was going. In her flight, she narrowly missed running into Courfeyrac. He caught her by the arm.

"Eponine!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Eponine shook her head silently.

"What happened, ma petite? Why are you crying?"

"Ma chèrie!" A raucous voice cut through the air. Courfeyrac looked around and spotted Jodelet outside the cabaret, swaying drunkenly. "Why must you leave so soon? We were having such fun!"

Courfeyrac's expression turned serious at the sight of François Jodelet. He and Jodelet used to be the best friends, until Courfeyrac Courfeyrac became one of Enjolras' friends. Long ago, he had a bad experience with him. Courfeyrac was rarely around so he made new friends who are fun to be with. Since then, they despised each other.

"Stay here," Courfeyrac growled. He rose and headed toward the cabaret.

"Where are you going?" Eponine queried.

"To take care of some business." Eponine watched from a distance.

"Jodelet!" Courfeyrac bellowed.

"Courfeyrac-?"

Without another word, Courfeyrac delivered a blow that laid Jodelet out flat on his back. He crouched next to the prostrate drunk and seized him by the collar.

"Hear this," Courfeyrac growled, "I advise you to stay as far away from Eponine as you possibly can. If I hear you've even looked at her the wrong way, they will have to call in the National Guard to pull me off you."

Then, turning to the crowd that had formed outside the cabaret, Courfeyrac gave a polite bow. He walked away, wrapped an arm around Eponine's waist and led her away from the cabaret.


	3. Why By 98 Degrees

**Chapter 3: Why by 98 degrees**

"She looked shattered, so utterly forlorn and that was all I could do not to take her in my arms and kiss the tears."

**- x -**

**IN A NEAR BY CAFE**

For a long time, Eponine and Courfeyrac sat in silence, both hesitant to say anything. Courfeyrac stared intently into the fire.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

Eponine looked at the floor. "Well, that man – what was his name again? Jodelet? – He wanted to have a little fun with me and offered me a drink. I refused, so he grabbed me and kissed me. I pushed him away and ran."

She cast a quick, sideways look at Courfeyrac. The boy's jaw was set taut. His hands were clenched into fists, the knuckles white. Eponine couldn't help but feel a little surprised.

Courfeyrac stood suddenly. "I'm going to get us something to drink" He disappeared into the counter, returning a few minutes later with two cups of cappuccino.

Eponine took the offered cup gratefully, relishing the warmth of it. She drank the coffee in silence, glancing around the room at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but at Courfeyrac. She could feel the boy's eyes on her, and she shifted uneasily in her seat.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked quietly, searching Courfeyrac's face for an answer.

"What? No." He averted his gaze. "I was justâyou have a lovely smile -do you know that? And it's complimented beautifully by your milk foam moustache!"

Even though he spoke in a teasing tone, Eponine could still feel her cheeks turning red. She quickly raised a hand and brushed away the cream.

"Let me help you," Courfeyrac whispered.

He cupped Eponine's face in his hands and gently brushed a thumb over her upper lip, lingering there for a moment. Then, much to Eponine's surprise, he leaned forward, giving her a short, soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back, and she found herself drowning in his blue gaze. Stunned, Eponine could only stare dumbly at Courfeyrac.

"I'm sorry, Eponine. I wasn't thinking clearly" he whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"Never mind. Thank you for the lovely talk...I appreciate it... I better go."

And with that, she stood up and head for the door. _Save me,_ she thought desperately.

"Wait," Courfeyrac called. "Why don't you stay here for the night?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Are you good at guessing games?"

Courfeyrac looked at her curiously. "I don't think so. Why?"

She walked back to him. "You are stopping me from going home. Well, yes I have a place to stay but I don't have much of a home to go to. You get the difference, don't you?"

Courfeyrac nodded. "You can sleep in Marius' old room."

"Are you sure it isn't too much? I mean, first you told me how to stand up for myself. Then you saved me from François Jodelet and then"

Courfeyrac raised a hand to silence her. "I insist." He gave her a warm smile. With that, he and Eponine left the café and went to Courfeyrac's flat. He led her to Marius' old room. "Go on. I'll be in the other room. Just tell me if you need anything." He smiled and left the room.

"Courfeyrac?" Eponine called after him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Eponine."

**- x-**

There Cait! I changed the scene to a caféâ Good idea, it was better. Rachael said that he shouldn't have done that, considering Eponine was a dirty street rat. Courfey could have any girl in town. Eponine is a good child of France, even if she's poor you know! During her first days with Les Amis, she HAD a bath in Courfey's house and â alright! He knew she was a thief but he couldn't care less! I wrote it the first story! Read it if you don't believe me! Anyway, next chapters coming soon; don't pressure me! I have a lot in my handsâ - Rissa. ï


	4. Help! I Need Somebody! From 'Cheaper By ...

A/N: Sorry if it took sooooo long. I've been very busy. Anyway, here ya go...

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Help! I Need Somebody! OST: Cheaper By The Dozen **

_"If I had only one friend left, I want it to be you."_

**-x-**

_I need to talk to Courfeyrac._ Marius said to himself as he made his way through a sea of drunkards, strangers and alley boys. After Monsieur Jondrette told him to get lost, he decided to pull Eponine and Azelma out of the cabaret. He stopped and saw Azelma having the time of her life. He squeezed in and walked up to her.

"Azelma!" he called.

Azelma looked at him. "Oh Marius. I didn't know you visit this place."

"I don't…"

Rebecca came from behind her. "Azelma, who's this? He looks charming."

Marius rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for games. Where's Eponine?"

"Gone."

Marius froze. "Gone where?" He clutched Azelma's shoulders. He can tell that she had not only been dancing all night, but drinking brandy as well.

"With some guy I don't know. He doesn't seem very familiar to me, but she seems to be friends with him. He was very protective; he even punched my friend Jodelet for kissing my sister."

_Maybe I can find him._ Marius thought. "What exactly did the guy look like?"

"Really good looking. I don't know, I can't remember much." Soon, she started to massage her head. "My head hurts."

_Maybe because you've been drinking too much brandy._ Marius said to himself and he looked at her. "Stay here, I'll be back."

Azelma breathed in. "It's not like I want to go anywhere." With that said, she walked away from him.

**-x-**

"Courfeyrac! I need your help!" Marius pounded hard on Courfeyrac's door.

He answered it. "Yes? Oh, can you please be quiet. Someone's sleeping in the other room."

"Your new grisette?" He asked. They went to the kitchen. Then, his voice turned serious again. "I have a problem. No, I have three problems."

"I'm listening."

"Gavroche ran away, Azelma is alone with people I swear you can never trust in a million years and Eponine is nowhere at sight."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow at him. "Your last problem is solved…"

Marius cut him off. "No wait. Let me explain Azelma said she ran off with a really good looking man. She said something about a guy named 'Jodelet'. Can you help me? I mean, you know a lot of people here."

Courfeyrac was stunned. Marius peered over him. "Hello…. Anyone home?"

He snapped; Courfeyrac woke up. "What? She said that?"

"Yes. So can you help me? Please this is very important." He pleaded and practically bent down on the floor.

Courfeyrac let out a short laugh. "Oh please Marius, why do you have to be so childish? Just stand up."

Marius stood up but still flashed the pleading look. "You don't have to worry about anything. All you have to do is find Gavroche and pull Azelma out of the men you say you can never trust in a million years…" He shook his head. "Wait a minute." He looked at Marius. "This isn't even your family. Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. I feel a bit responsible."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

Marius paused and looked at the floor. Then, he looked up and stared blankly at Courfeyrac. "You didn't."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow at him. "Did what?"

"Minutes ago, you were saying that my third problem is solved."

Courfeyrac nodded. "Oh yes."

Marius looked at him curiously. "What happened?"

"What do you expect me to do? She was running away from her problems, crying like an innocent child. Think I wouldn't pity her for that?" He paused. "You know, even though I'm satisfied with what I have, a part of me envies you, Marius." He said truthfully.

"Me?"

"Hours ago, she looked shattered and utterly forlorn. All I could do was get back on the one who has given her a problem, not to take her in my arms and kiss the tears away…"

Marius looked down. Courfeyrac immediately reacted. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, she's here."

Marius walked closer to him and patted his shoulder. "Thanks and good luck with her."

* * *

A/N: Too much drama... Oh ya, Caitlin, I need Chapter 6 ASAP. 


	5. Don't Wanna Think About You By Simple Pl...

**Chapter 5: Don't Wanna Think About You By Simple Plan **

_"His heart was far from girls and love."_

**-x-**

The next sunny October afternoon in Paris, the friends of the ABC, except Enjolras and Jean, were sitting in the café and drinking wine. Out of the blue, "Where are Enjolras and Jean?" Combeferre looked around.

**BACK AT SHOOL **

Jean decided to stay at school for a while and wait for Enjolras. Enjolras, on the other hand, was called to the office. Apparently, his parents had sent him so many letters and he's not responding so they sent one to his school instead. Jean was writing a poem, as usual at the bench near an oak tree the one where Eponine stole from Enjolras, as seen in chapter 2 of 'My Savior I: Home, Love, Family'. Suddenly Enjolras approached him, clutching a letter. He flopped down into the bench beside Jean Prouvaire, not saying anything.

Jean was silent. He can sense that something is wrong. Enjolras got mad, and he didn't want to make matters worse. Soon, he spoke up. "What happened? Are you expelled?"

"No," Enjolras snarled. He handed Jean the letter. "Read this!"

Jean picked it up, then his eyes widened with shock. "Oh, my god." According to the letter, Madame Enjolras has found her son a very beautiful and pleasant young lady named Annelise. He has to go back to Bordeaux to meet his… fiancée.

Jean looked at him.

"What am I going to do, Jean? I'm desperate...help me." Enjolras said miserably.

"What do you want me to do? I want to help you, Enjolras. I really do. But why can't you just marry this… Annelise?" Jean stood up to leave. He gave Enjolras the signal that it's time to go. They started walking.

"Jean, I don't even know this Annelise. How can I marry her?" Enjolras said.

"Wait. How about we find someone to pretend to be your mistress?" Jean suggested.

Enjolras looked at him. "Then what? Pretend I'm in love with her, present her to my parents, and soon, break up with her. Then tell mother and father that I need more time to get over the incident? I don't think my parents will buy it. I'm not that good of an actor."

"Sounds good to me." Jean smiled.

"Easy for you to say. Girls practically drool over you." Enjolras sighed.

Jean shot him a look. "You may never know. What if you hate Annelise? Which is better, go home and get through this or find someone else who will pretend to be your mistress?"

Enjolras thought for a minute. "I'll go with the second option, but it doesn't mean that I'm happy and anything will change."

"I know. You'll find someone…"

Enjolras cut him off. "What do you mean 'you'? I need your help. You're the only one I know who can find such a lady."

"Enjolras, in case you're not aware, there are so many girls out there who I'm sure will bite their heads off just to get near you... just pick one of them." Jean said trying to be reasonable.

"Jean, you're forgetting something. I need a girl who will pretend to be my mistress for almost a month with no strings attached. After that, life goes on." Enjolras replied continuously.

"Forgot about that. Enjolras, your problem is that your Mom's trying to get you to have a mistress, and mget married?"

"Yes. I even said that no married man is allowed to be a part of the revolution."

Silence.

"What are you thinking?" Enjolras asked.

"Then...maybe YOU would have to find a girl you know your Mom will not approve of...that way after the pretending she'll not wish to see that girl again."

"But what if...the girl falls in love with me? I have to face the consequences. Besides, I don't want to get married."

Jean laughed.

"We'll just have to make sure the girl you went with have no feelings for you..."

Enjolras' face brightened. "Yes... I think you're right. It's perfect! But where would we find such lady?"

"That's the problem,"

"Where are we going?"

"To find you the perfect actress."

* * *

_A/N: I changed my mind. Caitlin, I need you to send the rest of the story ASAP.. :D_


End file.
